Love is in the Air
by Charizma'- UnChAnGeD
Summary: It's mating season for hedgehog's and everytime Amy meets a new hedgehog to mate with there's a certain black hedgehog that's always screwing it up. Will Amy ever find love? Shadamy, Sonamy, Silvamy, ManicAmy, ScourgeAmy, and others as well.


I've decided to finish the Forever and Always story because the plot isn't going anywhere. What I mean is that the plot is fixed on Adrian more than it is on Amy and Shadow and there isn't enough Shadamyness I intended for the story so I'm putting it on hold maybe someday I'll finish it, but who knows?

This story I hope has the Shadamyness I was looking for and I also realized that the characters in my old one didn't really feel "alive" to me. So I tried to add humor into this story to shaken things up.

Well…..here goes nothing.

XoXoX

_A little anxious aren't we?_

That thought popped into Amy's head as she checked herself in the mirror --for the ninetieth time! The reason Amy was picky with her clothing today is because she was going to see her husband….well…..her soon-to-be husband.

The charismatic, fast, and also handsome, Sonic the hedgehog. Amy had a crush on him ever since she was little and what her said the day before to her made her heart melt.

She remembered picking the phone and Sonic was there on the other line. She stood there shocked and happy at the same time. Sonic actually called her! She gave him her number a few years ago --more like a decade but he never called he finally did though.

"_Amy?"_

_She always loved his voice it sounded young but also mature at the same time. It was hard for guy his age to talk like that._

"_Yes Sonic," Amy answered back dreamily._

"_Umm….will you….um…"_

_Hesitation. Amy's eyes beamed as she grasped the phone tighter in her hands like a school girl fallen in love. _

"_Will you what?" Amy answered quickly stricken by love. "Marry me, go on a date with me, have kids with me! Oh my god Sonic!" Amy gasped and the phone trembled. "Kids?! That's such a big commitment!"_

_Sonic sighed over the other line. Anyone else new to Amy's behavior would have hung up on her due to the awkwardness, but Sonic new Amy and this was just how she was._

_When he was sure it was safe to back on the phone he said one thing to her that made her do back flips._

"_Will you be with us back at Tails workshop? We have a very important mission at our hands and you would be good help to us."_

"_Really?!"_

_Amy felt like heaven opened their gates for her because Sonic never asked her for her help. Ever. Whenever he realized he needed it he would shrug it off or do it himself. He acted so stubborn but now this new side of him Amy was sure going to like._

She shook her head at her thoughts. _Anxious_? How could she be anxious she was only going to help one of the hottest and famous hedgehog of all Station Square.

She gulped.

Okay maybe she was a little nervous.

After hours of rummaging through her closet Amy decided the clothes she was going to wear for the day. A plain black shirt with blue jean shorts and black sneakers.

What ever this mission was she wanted to comfortable for it. She couldn't have those noisy and heavy red boots or that short, bright dress. She took one more look in the mirror before heading out the front door.

XoXoX

Amy arrived at Tails workshop her eyes on the alert. _Where is my Sonniku_?

She met everybody else when she was there Tails --of course, Cream was there along with him. _How cute_, Amy thought. Then there was Knuckles even Rouge showed up.

_This mission must be important_.

She looked everywhere for Sonic in Tails' place. Her hope was starting to get dimmer and dimmer and then she just decided to sit and wait. She waited and waited until she couldn't take it anymore.

She was about to storm out the front door, but the as if on cue the door opened to reveal an azure hedgehog with his trademark smile.

Amy's face suddenly brightened. "Sonic!" She greeted him.

He smiled back at her and then flinched he just remembered Amy close to him equaled death hug. He was waiting for it but all she did was just stand there and smile. He smiled back once again, maybe he could get use to her standing near him.

Little did he know Amy was fighting such a strong urge to not pounce on him like a love-struck fan. _Don't do it Amy…._

She moved out of the way so Sonic could enter the room, but when he did another figure walked in as well and that made Amy's breath get caught in her throat.

The mysterious figure had fur as black as a raven and his cherry stripes did nothing but compliment him more.

Amy stared at him she's never seen a hedgehog with such a color combination before. She's seen hedgehog's before with crazy colors but he was different.

The white gloves he had on and gold bangles only complimented his black fur. Oh and the white fur on his chest it looked white as snow, he can groom himself well, an attribute that most male hedgehogs can't do real good.

All eyes were on him and Sonic smirked, he knew the gang wasn't expecting this. "Guys there a new friend of mine I'll like you to meet, Shadow the Hedgehog."

_Shadow…. Amy thought. Such a weird but suitable name._

Sonic clapped along with everybody else and Shadow did a half smile half smirk gesture she couldn't really make it out.

"He's going to help us with our mission with Dr. Eggman and word is….he works with the government." Sonic said.

Shadow chuckled. "Well I use to."

Amy shivered at the sound of his voice --the music of angels. She thought.

He was pretty cute, but she shook he head. Nowhere as cute as her Sonniku though.

Everybody came up to greet him but Amy stood by she didn't have time to make friends she needed to finish this mission so she could prove to Sonic that she was capable of anything.

He saw everybody crowding around him already enjoying his company. He must've said a joke because after he talked everybody laughed along with him. Amy tapped her foot impatiently, almost something Sonic would do. _Would they hurry up…_

Then Shadow's crimson eyes fell down on Amy and she froze. His eyes were gorgeous they were the types of eyes that made women go on life and death journeys just so they could see them again. She blushed under his gaze.

Then he went towards her and she could feel herself getting nervous. What's wrong with me come on he's not --that gorgeous.

"Hello."

His deep voice made her eyes look up at his and she said sheepishly. "H-hi."

"What's your name?"

"Amy," she said very quietly.

"Amy," he repeated. Amy thought her name sounded much more important when it went through his lips. "Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl."

Usually when hedgehogs tried to compliment her like that Amy would shrug it off, but her compliment made her go flustered.

"Thank you."

"What do you do around here Amy?"

"I'm helping Sonic out with Eggman," Amy said confidently.

His eyebrows raised a little. "Oh? Amy Rose. That's right I remember you, Sonic has told me plenty about you."

Amy smiled the thought of Sonic actually talking about her, made her heart skip beats.

"He said you got kidnapped a lot by him." Shadow narrowed his eyes. "You should do yourself a favor and stay home, we wouldn't want to get distracted by you getting caught."

Distraction? Her left eye twitched. She would be a distraction! She's been called lots of things in her life and distraction wasn't one of them.

She pointed at him. "Listen, I can do whatever I want! And you're the one that should stay home you jerk!"

The raised tone in Amy's voice made everybody turn to the two hedgehogs. It was amazing to them this guy has only been here for a couple of minutes and Amy was already having a feud with him.

Sonic went in between them before objects could be thrown. He held up his hands in a defensive manner. "Guys relax."

Amy turned away and crossed her arms. "Tell that jerk to back off!"

Shadow did nothing but roll his eyes.

Amy said, "Sonic can we do this thing already so I won't have to see --him again!"

The hero scratched his head nervously. "Umm….Amy we're doing it tomorrow."

"Then why did you call me up here then?"

"So I could explain everybody's position."

Her eyes beamed. "What spot did you place me in huh? Do I fight robots with you and Knuckles? Or do I find the chaos emerald with Rouge? I'm pretty good with finding things."

"Actually….you're not doing any of those things."

Amy wondered. What was she going to do? Her eyes dilated in wonder.

"I need you to sit with Tails on the plane. He gets pretty bored in there." Sonic pointed out.

Amy's brain cracked. She literally waited all night just to hear them say that! They didn't need her at all if she was just going sit on a plane all day!

Amy heard a giggle and looked up at Shadow. He had a smile on his face. That sick piece of crap was enjoying the embarrassment Amy was getting from Sonic.

Amy said, "Sonic I thought you needed me to do something important."

"But this is important."

Shadow butted in. "I'm sure hearing your constant nagging will ease Tails somehow."

"Nobody asked you, you jerk!"

He scoffed. "Is jerk the best line you have?"

"No. I have many others." Amy stuck her nose in the air. "But I'm a lady and I can't say such things."

"You're a lady." Shadow snorted. "I couldn't tell the difference."

No way. Is he implying that she looks like a man? He went to far this time. It was time to release the dragon. "Let me at em!" Amy roared as she was about to claw Shadow but she was restrained by Sonic.

Shadow just stood there laughing as he witnessed Amy's failed attempts to lunge at him.

The rest of the gang watched in shock and embarrassment at the way Amy was acting, that's when Tails turned to Cream and Rouge.

"How about we go for a walk?" he suggested.

"Good idea." they both said in unison.

Rouge turned to Knuckles. "Come one Knux, let's get out of here."

The echidna shook his head vigorously. "No way. I wanna see how this ends."

Then the bat ended pulling Knuckles by the ear out of Tails home.

"Ow man that hurts."

XoXoX

Amy walked back and forth of Tails backyard, Sonic said that she needed to burn off some steam before she could go back in. She could burn off anything what Shadow said made her more and more angry. She just wanted grab him by his neck and tear it off. That would feel so good.

The back door suddenly opened to reveal emerald eyes.

"You cooled off yet?'

Amy placed her hands on her hips. "Is that moron still in there?"

Sonic closed the back door behind him and sighed. "Guess you haven't."

"Does he have to go with us? I'm pretty sure we'll be fine without him."

"He has to be Amy. I don't want to admit." Sonic scratched the back of his head. "But he's a pretty powerful guy."

Amy sighed. Looks like there was no escaping this they were going tomorrow Shadow saying stuff behind her back and laughing. Sitting all day in a plane doing nothing. Was she really worthless?

"Amy, I have something to ask you."

Amy was so into her thoughts that she was not expecting what Sonic was going to ask her next.

He cleared his throat and asked very shyly. "Would you like to mate…with me?"

When Sonic asked that Amy thought she was going to overheat because of her red cheeks. Did he really ask her to mate with him. She would of already squealed if he asked her on a date, but mating that means they were gonna --do the nasty.

So it really was mating season for hedgehogs. _No wonder male hedgehogs gave me that seductive look whenever I walked down the street_, Amy thought.

"Amy? Will you?"

Sonic was starting to get really nervous now and Amy felt sorry for him. He always wanted to act macho-like never really getting touchy for anybody. I mean he was already embarrassed enough whenever he tried to give her gifts.

Even though the situation was kinda too much for Amy to take but she smiled back at him. "I would love too Sonic."

He smiled. "Good I know the perfect place we could do it at. Umm….."

They both blushed at Sonic's statement and Amy giggled. She couldn't believe what Sonic asked her. She felt like she was in paradise. This event made her forget about Shadow and her sudden outburst….or at least a little bit.

"But first," Sonic smirked. "I want to take you out to dinner."

She smirked back. "Oh? And where is this place exactly?"

"One of the most fancy restaurants in Station Square. Up on a balcony where we could see fireworks. They're having a celebration over there today heard it's the restaurants anniversary."

"Fireworks." Amy could see it now. "How romantic!"

Little did they know the back door was opened ajar to see two crimson eyes spying on their conversation. _A date…..this ought to be interesting_.

XoXoX

Amy stood next to the restaurant's sliding doors a little angry in her pink white polka-dotted dress with pink heels. Her date was supposed to arrive an hour ago.

Sonic being late reminded her of the old days when she always promised her he would be on time for their dates, but usually he would be late and then have an excuse for leaving or not show up at all.

But he wouldn't do it. This time he asked her which almost seemed as impossible. Making her go to some fancy restaurant so he could just pull a prank. That would be rude she was wearing her best dress. Steam flew from her ears.

_If he doesn't show up I swear I'll put him on my hit list….right next to Shadow_.

Amy waited for another five minutes and she was about to leave until she bumped into her date.

Sonic stood there in a suit a little confused with her angry gesture. "What's wrong?"

She tapped her foot impatiently, it was starting to become a habit of hers. "I don't know Sonic maybe because you're an hour late!"

"Sorry Ames" He gave her a hug, and Amy blushed. "Traffic was slow."

"You don't have a car." Amy said through his chest fur.

"You know how slow people was walking today?"

Amy giggled. Sonic always had a joke up his sleeve, no matter what situation. "Can you forgive me?" he said with innocent eyes.

Amy cuddled into is shirt smelling his cologne. "You're forgiven." Amy said dreamily.

They walked into the Station Square Amore, and Amy has never seen anything like that, if you've never been into the Amore then you don't know the definition of fancy.

The walls were made of beautiful bluish marble and a fancy chandelier as shiny as diamonds lay on the center of the room. Women were dressed in elegant dresses and men were dressed in black suits. Amy witnessed the scene in awe.

Sonic and her careened through the whole scene with him holding her hand. Amy felt like this was all a dream Sonic asking her on a date and taking her to one of the most fanciest restaurants in Station Square.

The balcony was even better.

There were more tables and people sitting down enjoying their meals. It was made of stone but the stone was paved smoothly on the ground. It made tip tap noises when Sonic and her walked across and she giggled.

There was an empty table ahead and before Amy could reach her chair Sonic ran to it and pulled it out for her.

Amy was amazed by Sonic's manners. "Such a gentleman," she complimented.

They sat down and looked at their menus. Amy bit her lip. Sonic could afford all this?

_Appetizers….fifty dollars? My goodness._

She looked at Sonic worriedly as he gave her an award-winning smile. "Sonic….are you sure…"

Amy's voice slurred when her eyes saw someone she didn't wish to see. There was a waiter walking and behind him was Shadow. _Shadow? What is that jerk doing here?_

Amy instinctively popped her menu before her face to conceal it and her emerald eyes peered over to them.

Shadow was with someone. A fox a red fox. That had hair as red as flames and her dress as black as the night. Amy looked at her disgusted. Her dress looked so tight on her it strapped to her thighs. _Can she breathe?_

Shadow had a smirk on his face as he pulled out his chair for his date. The fox gave him a little kiss before she sat down. Amy didn't understand. _Who could go out with that jerk?_

The fox purred as she swallowed in the what was their before her. "Oh Shaddie, this place is wonderful. You really know how to spoil a girl."

_Shaddie? I think I'm gonna be sick!_

Shadow's crimson eyes peered over to his date and Amy gasped before hiding her face again. _Did he see her?_

"What did you say you wanted again?" Sonic lowered his menu from his face.

Amy looked at him. "I never said I wanted anything-"

"**Oh Shaddie you're so funny!"**

Amy cringed when the voice of Shadow's date echoed through the air it sounded so horrible. Like the cackle of an old witch. The red fox snorted and cackled, as Shadow just stood there smirking.

"Just ignore them."

Amy looked up to see Sonic smiling. "Let them make complete fools of themselves. Had no idea Shadow acted like that though."

"I had a hunch."

They both laughed and their waiter came to their table. Amy suddenly got her hopes up. _Maybe if I didn't focus on Shadow so much, I would be able to enjoy this._

"What will you guys have?" the waiter asked carrying a notepad and pen.

Sonic gestured for Amy to go first and she looked back at her plate once more. "How about I go for the filet mignon. I've heard of it all the time but never tried it yet."

The waiter turned to Sonic. "And for you sir?"

Sonic chuckled nervously. "I haven't really heard of any of these meats before….I'll just get a steak, T-bone steak…my favorite."

Amy giggled as the waiter walked away. Then the waiter went to Shadow's table. Amy glared at them.

The red fox looked at her menu then said. "I guess I'll just have a salad."

"Salad?!"

The sudden boom in Shadow's voice made his date shook it made Amy shake too.

Shadow looked at his date proudly. "Fiona, you're with a rich man, you must eat rich also." He looked at his menu again. "We'll have a bowl of chicken fingers, a platter of ribs and a double-sized side of fries."

Shadow's huge order made the waiter's eyes dilate. _Why don't you just take the whole pig to go,_ Amy thought.

"Wow somebody's hungry," Sonic said.

"And an angel cake," Shadow suddenly looked at Fiona and touched her chin lightly. "For my angel." he said smoothly and Fiona giggled.

Amy stuck her tongue out.

Then he pulled her chin lightly giving the hint that he wanted to kiss her, they leaned in and kissed, but that kiss turned to a smooch, a smooch turned into the sloppiest make-outing known to man.

When their tongues started to make noises lapping against each other, more people turned to watch the nasty sight. Amy rolled her eyes. _They're making a fool of themselves._

When they finally stopped lip locking Shadow sat back down in his seat and started to wipe some saliva off his mouth. Then his crimson eyes fell down on hers. A smirk fell on his lips as he slowly wiped off some lipstick Fiona got on muzzle. Then he winked at her.

Amy couldn't believe it. He was doing all this on purpose? But why?

"There match made in heaven wouldn't ya say?" Sonic joked.

She rolled her eyes. _They're __perfect __for each other_.

Soon the waiter came and gave Amy and Sonic their meals. They both ate it pretty slowly Amy was amazed Sonic usually eats pretty fast.

"Do you like your steak?" Amy asked.

Sonic chewed on it for a couple of minutes. "It's okay it's just that it's a little dry needs to be juicier." He winked at her. "Maybe I can go to the chef and tell him how to cook some real meat."

Amy giggled.

The waiter walked past them and to Shadow's table. He carried two heavy plates and a large platter. And placed it in between them.

Fiona got her Angel cake and smiled as she took a fork and took a bite into it. Shadow had other plans…

Instead of using a fork for his ribs like a gentleman would do, he cracked his knuckles and dug in with his fingers. Barbeque sauce was flying everywhere.

Fiona frowned. "Shaddie," she whined. "Your getting sauce on my cake."

_Disgusting_.

"Sorry." he said. And then licked his fingers sauce was all over his muzzle and Amy thought she was going to be sick.

"Amy?"

Amy's eyes looked at Sonic.

"You're not hungry?"

She looked down at her plate and she barely touched her food. Amy held her stomach. "I don't think so Sonic." After seeing that horrible sight she thought she wouldn't eat for a week.

"I gotta admit, the food here isn't really that good." He gave her a seductive smirk. "But maybe I can give something that tastes even better."

Amy blushed as she could see Sonic leaning towards her. She closed her eyes.

Her eyes remained closed, but she didn't feel anything. Sonic was teasing her. He was moving so slowly like a scene from a movie.

She could finally feel his breath on her face and she felt relieved. There were almost there……

Suddenly there was a loud noise which made Sonic fall back into his seat from shock and Amy slowly opened her eyes wondering what happened.

It was Shadow he belched. Pretty loud one too.

Amy glared at him from across the table as he sat there and laughed. People started to look at him and stare for his ludicrous behavior.

Sonic sat in his chair stiff holding a napkin gingerly, utterly embarrassed that he missed his mark.

Amy held hear ears as the room felt like it started to spin his laugh just rang in her ears. It was the date crasher from hell.

_He kept laughing….._

_Laughing…._

_And laughing….._

Amy suddenly boomed. "I can't take this anymore!"

"I can't either." Sonic said exhausted.

Sonic stood up. "Let's just get out of here I know a much quieter place we can be at."

Amy smiled back at him. Now he was speaking her language. They both walked out of the place hand in hand.

Shadow watched the scene in disgust. _That hedgehog is too clingy…..I need a way to pry him off Amy somehow…_.

He needed to follow them.

"Shadow," Fiona said. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing." Shadow chugged all his red wine. "Wanna go someplace special?"

Fiona clapped her hands together. "Of course!" She lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Is it expensive?"

"You bet."

Fiona's eyes beamed. "Wait till my sister hears that I'm with a government man with lots of cash…she'll be so jealous!"

"Uh huh," Shadow said uninterested. All he had in his mind was Amy.

So they left the restaurant Shadow leaving a big wad of cash for all the food he ordered that he didn't even eat. His mission, personally was to crash Amy's date with Sonic, and nothing was going to stand in his way.


End file.
